Pinkamena the Cupcake Killer
by ZeldatheWarriorPrincess
Summary: Twilight notices something about Pinkie's change in behavior, and she wonders why Rainbow Dash disappeared. Apple Jack and Twilight confront her one morning, and Pinkie Pie hints at the murder of Rainbow Dash. After that, the murder is reported to Celestia.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I own nothing but the plot.

Twilight's P.O.V

I am in the middle of looking at the beautiful night sky, and it is twelve. I like staying up late sometimes, to gaze at the stars, and the moon. The night is so peaceful and quiet, like the streets of Ponyville. There are some nights when some ponies go to nightclubs to party, right? Well, I am also getting used to my new treehouse that is a bit like a castle.

This night makes me forget about what has happened last week- the battle, the destruction of my old treehouse, and such. I still feel a bit sad that most of my books have been burnt to pieces. There are books that I have favored, and other books that I've always wanted to read, but haven't placed a hoof on them. Those books are now gone...

I'm not sure if Owlowiscious could find me- but he may come back someday. Spike is sleeping soundly- he's like a baby, right? I still remember the time when I tried to hatch the dragon egg with my magic.

To add more, Pinkie Pie is acting a bit strange lately, and Rainbow Dash has mysteriously disappeared. I mean, whenever a certain pony enters Sugarcube Corner, they never get out. Pinkie Pie wouldn't have been responsible for the others that have disappeared, because she'd never hurt somepony.

And then there's news about her cupcakes, from the reports of the cupcakes "tasting better than ever" and such about the cupcakes. I close the window with my magic, and then I walk upstairs to get in bed. I also have recurring dreams about "Pinkamena" holding a rainbow cupcake.

In that dream she would look a bit... You know, insane and scary. Her eyes would be dilated in a creepy sort of way, and her hair is really flat.

I slump into my bed, and then I drift off to sleep, with the expection of the same dream that recurs every night.

_A faint scream comes from the basement of Sugarcube Corner. I walk down, and there are faint shadows- and I recognize them. The room begins to brighten a bit, and I notice Rainbow Dash laying dead on the table as Pinkamena cuts her into pieces with certain weapons. _

_I rush to Rainbow Dash's side, and I face Pinkamena. "How dare you interrupt, Twilight?" She asked. _

_"Why would you do this to Rainbow Dash?!" I demanded, wanting an answer. _

_"To turn her into cupcakes. I also turn the others into cupcakes- you'll never know when you're next..."_

I wake up panting, and my heart is pounding my chest. Did that actually happen to Rainbow Dash? If Pinkie Pie is holding a dark secret, then she'll never get away with it! I wonder if my other friends notice Pinkie Pie's mysterious change in behavior.

I look out the window, hoping to forget about the dream. It is almost seven, but it's still a bit early. I wonder if the dream is based on actual events- I mean, it seems so real that I couldn't deny it.

I decide to talk with one of my friends about the dream- they could possibly have the same dream or a similar one. I walk out of my treehouse to visit Sweet Apple Acres. Apple Bloom and her friends are walking around, as if they're on another crusade. And then there's a few pegasi moving the clouds around- I doubt if they knew about Rainbow Dash's disappearance.

Apple Jack is pounding the trees with her back legs, and she notices me. "Hey there. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm okay, but the dreams about Pinkie Pie are bothering me. Did you have any dreams about her? Did you notice a change in her behavior?" I replied.

"I notice a bit about the difference in her behavior, and I have a dream about her killing somepony. I doubt that she'll ever kill somepony."

"Whatever. Let's go to Sugarcube Corner."

We walk to Sugarcube Corner, and Pinkie Pie is just eating a few cupcakes. She glances at us, and gives us a mysterious smile, as if she is hiding something. I swear that she is hiding something. "Hey girls. Wanna have some cupcakes?" She asked, "They taste like rainbows, if you ask me."

I mentally process what she is actually saying, besides those words. Sometimes a lie can hide a subtext well, so somepony doesn't know of the speaker's true thoughts or intentions.

"I'm just asking this, Pinkie. Did you do something to Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

"Of course. It's evident in the cupcakes, you know. Do you want cupcakes or not?!" Pinkie Pie said.

"We don't want cupcakes," Apple Jack and I said in unison.

"Alright then. Are you trying to be like detectives?"

"We're not detectives, but why did you do something to Rainbow Dash?" Apple Jack asked Pinkie Pie.

"Because I want to turn others into cupcakes, and I want to wear their skins," Pinkie Pie replied nonchalantly as she eats another cupcake.

I can notice Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on one of the cupcakes, and the cupcakes are rainbow colored.

"I couldn't believe that you have done this. I would surely report this to Princess Celestia," I said, "Without Rainbow Dash, there wouldn't be help when we try to stop evil using the Elements of Harmony. Are you a psychopath killer or something?!"

We walk out, not intending to fall for her lies. Fluttershy approaches us, and so does Rarity. "Pinkie Pie disturbs me in my dreams- she seems like a psychopath in the dreams," Fluttershy said.

"We should do something about this," Rarity said, "And did you know what happened to Rainbow Dash?"

"Yes. Pinkie... She turned Rainbow Dash into cupcakes," I replied, "Just like what happened in my dream last night. That could explain her disappearance."

"This is the worst possible thing!"

"Without Rainbow Dash, we wouldn't be able to... I don't know how to say it, the Element of Loyalty would become useless!"

Scootaloo passes by, and she seems to hear our conversation. She sighs as she sits down on the ground. "What's wrong, Scootaloo?" I asked.

"Something about Rainbow Dash. She's like an older sister to me- and then this happened," She replied.

"Are you referring to what you have just heard from our conversation? It's rude to be so nosy about conversations," Rarity said.

"Rarity, please go easy on her. She would go through a tough time... Possibly starting now," Apple Jack told Rarity.

"It is personal, Scootaloo. And why did you come here?" I said.

"I was looking for Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo said.

"Why aren't you crusading, like usual?"

"Because of some rumors about her disappearance."

"Scootaloo, do you have a guardian or someone like that? Is that why you aren't seen very much with your parents?"

"Um... My father got himself drunk after my mother's death, so my father used to abuse me. He then got arrested, and since then I had to be on the streets for a while. I live with Rainbow Dash, but now that she is gone... I would be alone again."

She walks off a second later, not speaking more about what may have happened to her.

"That poor thing. I couldn't imagine what it must be like for her," Fluttershy said, "But if I adopt her, then she would be a lot of work to take care of..."

"Maybe somepony we know would handle raising her," Apple Jack said.

As we continue talking, we end up in Canterlot somehow. We enter the castle, and Celestia is sitting upon the throne. "What brings you here, Twilight Sparkle?" She asked.

"Something about Pinkie Pie. She murdered Rainbow Dash and turned her into cupcakes, and then... About Scootaloo... She became homeless once again," I replied.

"Pinkie Pie shall come here tomorrow morning."

"But she's sort of on a murder rampage, apparently. I mean, she also wants to turn others into cupcakes."

"Then she must come tonight. Guards, find Pinkie Pie! She lives in Ponyville, at Sugarcube Corner!"

My friends and I walk out of the throne room, and within a second, we notice Pinkie Pie being brought into the castle.

* * *

**Hope you like the first chapter. And poor Scoot's homeless again. Who should adopt her? Any reviews/comments appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Apple Bloom's P.O.V

As I walk into the clubhouse, I hear sobbing. Scootaloo is the one sobbing, and her gaze is focused on the floor. "What's wrong, Scootaloo?" I asked as I approach her.

"Rainbow Dash is gone," She replied.

"What?! How did that happen?!"

She turns her head away. "You wouldn't want to hear this," She concluded.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm your friend. You can tell me anything, right?" I replied.

There is no response coming from my now devastated friend. I decide to give her time, so I walk out of the clubhouse. Sweetie Belle is walking past, and she notices me. "Have you seen Scootaloo lately?" She asked.

"Yes. She's in the clubhouse, upset about something. I'm not sure if she wants any more questions about Rainbow Dash," I replied.

"What happened to Rainbow Dash?"

"She didn't tell me."

"Oh... Okay, then. By the way, I'll go back home."

I turn my head to face the clubhouse. One part of me tells me to find out what happened to Rainbow Dash, while the other part of me wants me to leave Scootaloo alone for a while. I sigh as I walk home. Surely she's our friend, but how come she doesn't want to tell me of what happened?

* * *

Scootaloo's P.O.V

I don't understand. How could Pinkie Pie do this to Rainbow Dash? How could she do such a thing to my idol- the one that I adore most? The one that took me under her wing? I don't think Pinkie Pie would have been a monster- I mean, she's really sweet and full of laughter.

I don't understand how somepony like that could transform into a murderer... A murderer would be full of hate and other negative emotions, right? I'm not sure where I would live anymore- perhaps I can live in this clubhouse like some regular homeless filly. At least I could always see my friends... But not in a time like this.

They would ask too many questions- and they're young. Surely they don't want to hear of something gruesome and disturbing.

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

"C'mon! I was just fooling them," Pinkie said.

"Then why is Rainbow Dash dead?!" Celestia demanded, "I demand an answer! Or you shall be punished!"

"Pinkie, you have done enough- killing our dear friend... That's just more cruel," I said to Pinkie.

"I... I did turn Rainbow Dash into cupcakes," Pinkie Pie finally said after a brief moment of silence.

"How did you do that? Was it murder?" Celestia asked.

"I cut her into pieces... Because-"

"Guards! Send her to the insane asylum!"

Pinkie Pie is taken to the mental asylum as a result. "You're not supposed to tattle on me!" She shouted, "But you did!"

"Geez, you creep me out in my dreams! And now you will stop haunting me," I replied, "Maybe the punishment will teach you a lesson."

Celestia simply sits upon the throne like a lazy ruler as I walk out of the castle.

* * *

Apple Jack's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it- one of my friends have turned really bad. Pinkie Pie wouldn't murder Rainbow Dash, but she did because of insanity. She probably has a psychological disorder or something like that. I simply walk home, and I sigh a bit. It's unusual to not be greeted by a random pony or not be interrupted by a pegasus that always wanted to be a Wonderbolt.

Although, there are times in the past when they don't greet me as I tend the farm. Why did Pinkie murder Rainbow Dash? Was there a conflict between them? I don't think there would have been a conflict because they get along very well back then, before the events of certain ponies being turned into cupcakes- even non-ponies are turned into cupcakes.

That may explain why some ponies seem to avoid Sugarcube Corner most of the time- and Pinkie might have held in a dark secret the whole time. I enter my house, and then I walk up to my room. There is a scrapbook, a diary, and a trophy that reminds me of my memories. The trophy was acquired after stopping the stampede from ruining Ponyville- I still remember when Pinkie and I joke about the trophy.

She used to be so fun and random- until she becomes more mysterious after the defeat of Tirek. And Rainbow Dash was probably foolish to believe in Pinkie's lies. Some ponies should learn never to trust a liar. I sigh even more as I open the scrapbook. In there are pictures of me and my friends- especially my family. Why is it that Pinkie has suddenly gone insane?

Is it because of the events of when she becomes suspicious of my friends and I keeping the surprise party a secret until she comes to the barn? Did she still hold in some anger after that? I hear my bedroom door open, and standing at the door is Apple Bloom. "Scootaloo hasn't said a word about what happened to Rainbow Dash," She said.

"It's because she's going through a tough time. Give her time, though... Maybe someday she'll open up about what happened," I replied, "Not everypony wants to open up immediately after something bad happened to somepony that they are close to. When we were younger, our parents died. Big Mac didn't cry, but was quiet about it. And I was upset because I loved my parents. I still remember them."

"But it seems to affect Scoot a lot more because she and Rainbow Dash are like sisters. I mean, they're really close since the incident involving her having to face her fears. Wouldn't you feel the same if someone you idolize dies?"

"Of course I would, but I try to keep strong no matter what the circumstances. In this case you'll have to be strong for your friend. She probably needs help to get through her hard time. The reason why Scootaloo is depressed is that Pinkie Pie turned Rainbow Dash into cupcakes."

"Did Pinkie Pie eat her?"

I smirk for a second- she has quite an imagination sometimes. "She just ate maybe two cupcakes that are made from Rainbow's body," I said.

"That's disgusting- and gruesome at the same time," Apple Bloom replied.

* * *

Rarity's P.O.V

I walk home, and Sweetie Belle simply walks down the stairs. "I'm not sure whether Apple Bloom is lying about Scootaloo. This morning, Scootaloo was okay, and then when I visited Sweet Apple Acres, Apple Bloom told me that Scootaloo needs time alone because something happened to Rainbow Dash. Do they not want to be my friends anymore?" She said.

"Something did happen to Rainbow Dash- and it is very dreadful, having to know that Pinkie Pie has turned her into cupcakes," I replied, "But Scootaloo and Apple Bloom still think of you as a friend- even though Scootaloo is going through a tough time and Apple Bloom thinks it will not be smart to force Scootaloo to tell all of the details."

"What?! Pinkie just turned Rainbow Dash into... That's impossible... How can somepony turn another pony into a treat?"

"It was because of mutilation and deadly weapons."

"I'm telling you one thing about Pinkie- I'm officially scared of her."

"I want to tell you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Scootaloo is like a... You know, sewing machine for some reason. When somepony forces too much fabric onto the machine, the machine would go into overdrive, and it will stop working. Just like how Scootaloo won't open up unless she is given time. Also, you don't have to be afraid of Pinkie Pie- she's in the insane asylum."

"And if she escapes?"

"Just don't worry about her. She may learn a lesson, and she may realize that her actions are taking her nowhere."

I sigh as I walk my little sister to bed. She is very imaginative- and it's common for most foals about her age to be like that. When I was her age, I used to be quite imaginative. But for now, I only use imagination for fashion design. Sweetie Belle walks into the room, and she doesn't seem too tired. Instead, she seems a bit worried for her friends, and also worried about Pinkie Pie escaping the insane asylum.

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

It is getting late, and I walk home. Some ponies cover Sugarcube Corner with the "caution" tape, and I couldn't even bear to look back, because whenever I look at the building, the place reminds me of what has happened with Pinkie Pie, and why Rainbow Dash has gone missing. Why does all of that have to happen? Was it because she once thought that my friends and I were abandoning her?

I couldn't even bear to think of the memories that I have with those two- whenever I think of the memories, I would start to cry. I walk into my room, and Spike is sleeping. I look out the window, and I sigh deeply. I don't remember a conflict between Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Why did Pinkie Pie want to murder her?

I lay down, the thoughts still filling my weary mind. I close my eyes, and I shed a few tears before entering a deep slumber. Who would cheer us up when we get sad? Who would stick to us in a time like when a villain is trying to hurt Equestria? Who would become the next Element of Loyalty? I just can't take it anymore... All the memories of my friends- from when I first met them, to when we attend events, and such... All the friendship lessons...

I enter a dream...

_I walk onto the balcony, and I look at the night sky. "Why does Pinkie have to turn against us?" I whispered. _

_Luna appears, and I take notice of her. "I couldn't imagine what you must be going through," She said, "Ever since the nightmares about Pinkie Pie started."_

_"I could have defended Rainbow Dash from Pinkie Pie's insanity," I replied, "But I didn't, because... Because I don't think it is smart to jump to a conclusion. Maybe I should have jumped to a conclusion and then as a result, I should have saved Rainbow Dash before Pinkie Pie turned her into cupcakes."_

_I look down, and I feel a comforting touch. "It wasn't the right thing for Pinkie to do, but you should be glad that Pinkie hasn't hurt you in such a way. I'm sure Celestia has done the right thing, sending Pinkie to the insane asylum," Luna said in a gentle tone. _

_"Shouldn't she have gone to the rehabilitation center? That way, she'll learn that cannibalism is very bad," I replied, "And Scootaloo has heard of what happened to Rainbow Dash. She could be depressed right now."_

_"Scootaloo is very young. Such a thing would bother a foal that is her age. I know that it is not very wise to speak about tragedy when a foal is around, but somehow she has overheard your conversation."_

_"She doesn't have a home now- she could be sleeping on the streets just now..." I sigh as I think about Scootaloo. The tragic event must have hit her harder than the others that know Rainbow Dash. _

_"I must leave, Twilight. Some other subjects may need me," Luna said as she gives me a slight peck on my cheek. _

_I blush, and she walks through the portal. _

* * *

**It is a very long chapter. Let's see what happens next! Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight's P.O.V

I walk out of the treehouse, and I decide to search for the insane asylum. Apple Jack and Rarity approach me. "You looking for Pinkie Pie?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yes. We're going to the asylum to talk with Pinkie Pie," I replied.

Fluttershy appears, and she starts to speak. "It's not the same without Rainbow Dash," She said.

"I know," I replied, "But we have to be strong for each other, especially Pinkie Pie, who wouldn't have meant to hurt somepony."

* * *

Apple Bloom's P.O.V

I enter a dream...

_Luna appears in the dreamscape. "I couldn't imagine how it must feel when your friend is going through a hard time, and as a result, you may have a hard time trying to make her feel better. When Apple Jack says that you have to be strong for Scootaloo, that means that you have to support her through this time," She said. _

_"How do I support her?" I replied. _

_"Just tell her that she is not alone in this, and that everypony else may have gone through the mourning process at one point or later in their lives when somepony they love dies."_

_"But, every time I try to talk with Scootaloo, she'd reject my assistance because she thought that I don't want to hear about what happened to Rainbow Dash."_

_"My duties will end soon, Apple Bloom. Just try to get her to open up- don't be so forceful, or she'll continue to keep it in."_

_She disappears, and I am alone in the dreamscape._

I wake up, and I walk downstairs. I search for the clubhouse, where my tomboyish friend should be. I approach the clubhouse three minutes later, and the clubhouse is still silent. I walk into the clubhouse, and Scootaloo is snoring. I gently rub her front leg with my hoof, and she opens her eyes.

"Rainbow..." She murmured.

"I'm not Rainbow Dash. It's me, Apple Bloom," I replied.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you here? Am I supposed to be at school?"

"Not really. It's spring break, remember?"

"Okay then."

"Apple Jack told me that your sister is murdered by Pinkie."

"She told you?"

"I didn't react negatively. It's nopony's fault, but Pinkie's, probably. You're not the only one going through a tough time, Scoot. Everypony else has gone through the death of a close friend or relative at one point. Just like my sister, when we were really young. Our parents died. As a result, Apple Jack and I started living with Granny Smith."

"Really? My mother died in an accident, and my father got himself drunk because of depression. My father got arrested for abuse, and then I became homeless. I started living on the streets until Rainbow Dash adopted me after the events of the camping trip."

I notice Sweetie Belle walking in. "I heard that Rainbow Dash got murdered. I couldn't imagine how it must feel," She said, "Apple Bloom, did Scootaloo open up about what happened?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay, Scootaloo. Are you feeling better?" Sweetie asked Scootaloo.

"A little bit," Scootaloo replied.

"Let's go get cutie marks, should we?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle shouted in unison.

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

Pinkie Pie is sitting on the bed, staring at the floor. "How could I have done this to Rainbow Dash?" She whispered.

"Pinkie, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, not really. I know what I did- I murdered a few ponies because... Because of a voice in my head telling me to kill others. Please stay away from me- you're in danger..."

"Pinkie, you don't need to protect me- I wouldn't be afraid of that voice."

"It is the voice of my alter ego, Twilight! Please go, before I hurt you or something without meaning to!" She breaks down sobbing, and I approach her.

"What would they do without a party pony like you? Surely there wouldn't be as much laughter as there used to be."

"How can I throw a party when Pinkamena takes full control and commands me to kill everypony?! Just how?!"

"Pinkie, I'm not an expert, but you may have a split personality disorder-"

"She's my alter ego! I even see her in the mirror, still! And she keeps telling me to kill you and the others! Go away before Pinkamena takes full-"

I sigh, and I place my hoof on her head to calm her down. "Rainbow Dash would never forgive me for what I've done! She'll like it if I get punished," Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"No, no, no... I'm sure she would blame it on your alter ego, if she was still alive," I replied calmly.

"You would probably search for a pony to replace me! And then I'll be here forever, having to suffer from Pinkamena's influence!"

"We won't replace you... Ever. You're our friend, and you don't deserve to be so ashamed about this Pinkamena pony," Apple Jack said.

"The blame does not go to you, but to Pinkamena, if she exists," Rarity added in.

"We would forgive you, no matter what you do..." I said.

"Um, you can tell us anything... Right? So what's going on lately?" Fluttershy asked Pinkie.

Princess Luna walks into the room, and she opens her mouth to speak. "You should wait outside the door. I shall talk with Pinkie in private," She said.

Rarity, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and I walk out of the room. "I wonder if we stay here to listen," Apple Jack said.

"They may speak of something important, so be quiet," I replied.

* * *

Pinkie's P.O.V

Tears blur my vision as I recognize that calm voice. I look up, and I wipe my tears away. "Princess Luna?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"I am the Princess of the Night- and not only that, I also talk to my subjects in their dreams. I have seen your dreams lately, about this 'Pinkamena' pony that has been haunting you. I sense that you need help to face her, for she is hard to deal with when you are alone. You and your friends must team up to stop Pinkamena once and for all," Luna replied.

"When should I face her?"

"Now."

I try to fall asleep, and I close my eyes.

* * *

Luna's P.O.V

Magic flows from my horn as Pinkie falls into a deep sleep. On very rare occasions I have to finish my dream duties during a certain time of day. Twilight and her friends walk in, and they notice Pinkie sleeping. "So, what do we do now?" She asked, "I know something's not right about her."

"You must help her in her dreams," I replied.

"Do we have to get into her dream?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yes," I replied as I use my magic to get them into Pinkie's dream.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Any reviews/comments this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight's P.O.V

We enter the dreamscape, and the room reminds me of Sugarcube Corner- except that it looks different because the walls are stained with blood. There are words like "life is a party" and "you are what you eat" on the walls. A pony that looks a bit like Pinkie Pie is sitting in the corner. Her mane is flat, and her tail is also flat.

Pinkie Pie walks up to this pony, and the confrontation begins almost immediately. "How dare you force me to murder Rainbow Dash! Pinkamena, you never showed any remorse!" She said.

"You're finally turning against me?! For years you have listened to me, especially when you were a little filly. Heck is, remember when you pushed a colt during recess? That's because you listened to me. You're so naive," Pinkamena remarked.

"I was never mean- I don't even remember hurting anypony!"

"If you want a full explanation, I'm the one that took control of some of your actions! Especially that one time when nopony wanted to come to your party."

"I should've known that you're always in my head since the creation of Equestria!"

"Would the Elements of Harmony work on Pinkamena?" Apple Jack asked.

"Well, hopefully Pinkamena leaves her alone," Fluttershy said.

"I'm not sure if the Elements would work," I said.

"It will be dreadful to not purge Pinkamena out of Pinkie Pie's head," Rarity added in.

Luna walks into the dreamscape. "It will not be wise to continue debating about whether the Elements would work. We should help Pinkie Pie, not let the possession continue," She said as she levitates a box containing the Elements of Harmony.

The box opens, and the Elements are placed on their respective holders. Strangely, the Element of Loyalty hasn't found its deceased owner. "What about the Element of Loyalty? Who would use it?" I asked.

"I am not sure if I can use the Element of Loyalty. Long ago because of my banishment to the moon, the Elements of Harmony became disconnected from me and my sister. Have you ever tried lucid dreaming?"

"No, what is it?"

"Lucid dreaming is used by a few ponies that live in Equestria. You use it to summon anything or make things happen- or you can even use it to talk to the ones that has passed away."

"So, are we going to summon Rainbow Dash?"

"We will summon her in less than a second."

Apple Jack looks through the door on the left. "I see somepony coming," She said.

"Could that be Rainbow Dash?" I asked, "It's not really possible, is it?"

A pony with a rainbow tail and mane appears. She is cyan colored, and strangely, her cutie mark is replaced by a circle of blood. Her wings are not there, but are apparently cut off. "Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Is that really you?" Rarity asked.

"How is that possible?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Is this not Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

"Looks like her," Apple Jack said.

The mare walks over to the Element of Loyalty, and picks it up. She places it on her neck. My friends and I gather, and the Elements become activated. The magic rushes towards Pinkamena, enveloping her in a sphere of light. "Why did I lose?" Pinkamena asked.

"Making others into cupcakes isn't the way to keep a friend at your house- it's a very cruel action, if it involves the use of weapons!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Pinkie Pie is right," I said.

"Pinkie Pie, I've heard that you want to be forgiven. So I forgive you for what you've done," The cyan mare said.

"Pinkamena, you shall no longer haunt Pinkie Pie," Rarity said.

"Um, guess Pinkamena is not going to control Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy said.

"Pinkie Pie has a heart, unlike the heartless Pinkamena," Apple Jack said.

"Pinkamena, you shall no longer be able to control and haunt Pinkie Pie. You will forever be in the Realm of Nightmares," Luna said as the light goes through the wall, causing a ripple effect.

The Element of Loyalty gently falls off of the cyan mare. "So, if Rainbow Dash is dead, then who will bear the Element of Loyalty?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, Twilight. Maybe the Princesses will know. There could be somepony that could be the next bearer of this Element," The cyan mare said.

"Are you Rainbow Dash?" I asked.

She nods. She walks up to Fluttershy, and gives her a gentle nuzzle. Fluttershy blushes a bit, and smiles. "I miss you, Rainbow. It doesn't feel the same without you," Fluttershy said.

Their relationship is a bit on the romantic side, but it's more of a fluffy romance than the type of romance with kissing and making out. Rainbow Dash walks out of the room, without saying another word.

Pinkie Pie approaches Luna, and Luna opens her mouth to speak. "Pinkie Pie, you are forgiven for your actions. Equestrians are very forgiving. Just like when I was released from Nightmare Moon, and the Equestrians forgive me for my actions. The past is in the past," Luna said.

"Then why does Celestia order the guards to take me away?" Pinkie asked.

"She doesn't hate you. She is worried about you, yet she hides it. You are like a friend to Twilight Sparkle and the others around you, and you don't deserve to end up in the insane asylum."

"How do you know that Celestia doesn't hate me?"

"Well, she is forgiving- especially when I got released from Nightmare Moon. She loves all of us, like a good ruler does. She does hold a grudge against the villains, though. Unfortunately, some stories on the internet portray Celestia as a cruel ruler. I do not think she would be cruel."

"But, Fluttershy isn't forgiving. She knows what I did- I killed her marefriend."

"But, Pinkie... You probably do not mean to, but Pinkamena does mean to. Fluttershy has seen your remorsefulness, so she will forgive you."

"They kind of deserve to be with each other."

Pinkie Pie smiles at us. "Thanks for helping me to stop Pinkamena though," She concluded.

"I may leave now to attend to my other duties," Luna said as we all descend out of the dream.

Pinkie Pie is standing there, instead of sitting or laying on the floor crying about something. The Element of Loyalty is in the box with the other Elements. When I look at the door, Princess Luna is about to leave. The mare that works in the asylum walks into the room. "Why was Princess Luna here?" She asked.

"She helped Pinkie to get rid of a nightmarish entity that once possessed Pinkie," I replied.

"Okay, then. Pinkie Pie, are you feeling better?" She asked Pinkie Pie.

"Of course!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Then you will be released. I will tell Celestia of what has happened."

As she walks out, Princess Celestia appears. "I have heard of the news," Celestia said, "Luna told me of what has happened. You may leave so that I can have a word with Pinkie Pie."

The mare walks out of the room, and Celestia looks at Pinkie for a moment. "Pinkie Pie, you are forgiven. You may go to a different home, but you will still live in Ponyville. I think it is wise for you to relocate from Sugarcube Corner because I know you do not want to be reminded of what has happened to Rainbow Dash and the others," She said.

"Would I still be able to throw parties though?" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Yes."

* * *

Apple Bloom's P.O.V

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and I walk into the auditorium. Sweetie Belle walks onto the stage, and starts to sing. After a moment, Sweetie Belle walks off the stage. I think I notice something on her flank, and I point at her flank. Sweetie Belle looks at her flank, and she becomes excited. "Did I finally get a cutie mark?! Oh, and it's a music note," She said.

"I'm sure it's a music note," I replied.

"So, is our friendship going to change because of this? You know, gaining a cutie mark while you guys don't have one yet?"

"It wouldn't change our friendship, for sure. You're still our best friend, no matter what happens."

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

We walk to an apartment building that looks like a cottage, and then we enter the place. "Your things have been moved here, Pinkie. By the way, I must go. I have to do my duties," Celestia said as she walks to the chariot.

Pinkie Pie excitedly rushes around the apartment. "This calls for a party! I feel so free," She said.

"Because you are," I replied.

Rarity opens the suitcase with her magic, and places the things in the right places. "I am glad to help, but I must go. A mare wants to look at one of the recently designed dresses," She said.

"I must tend to the farm, so see ya," Apple Jack said.

"Some of my animals are hungry," Fluttershy said.

"I'll stick around for a bit," I said.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be the last one- and what about Scootaloo? I don't think she would deserve to be homeless. Any reviews/comments appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: this is the epilogue, where there may be OCs.**

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

Fast Breeze walks in, and Pinkie Pie greets her by saying "surprise." Fast Breeze is a bit like Rainbow Dash- they are both loyal and tomboyish. Fast Breeze greets Pinkie Pie with a hoofbump, and then walks to a table. Fluttershy sits next to her, and they are just beginning to know each other very well.

"I wonder if they're gonna be in love? It shouldn't be another tragic romance," Pinkie Pie said as she sits next to me. She hands me a strawberry flavored cupcake, and starts talking with Apple Jack.

Scootaloo and her friends are playing Minecraft in the living room, and Scootaloo seems the most competitive. Her cutie mark is a scooter- because she has pulled off a stunt one time at the foal's talent show. Apple Bloom's cutie mark is a bucket filled with apples.

* * *

Fluttershy's P.O.V

Fast Breeze smiles a bit as I start to speak. "What you did last week at the best young flier's competition is awesome," I said, "I mean, those stunts... Just wow. I don't think you could have replaced Rainbow Dash. I still remember her."

"I remember watching her Sonic Rainboom one time a few years ago- you know, when she was saving the ponies that are just about to die from falling out of the sky," She replied, "So, I wonder if something happened to Rainbow Dash."

"She was murdered by Pinkamena, the pony that is nothing like Pinkie Pie. Pinkamena once possessed Pinkie Pie, until one day, Princess Luna helped me and my friends to stop Pinkamena."

She frowns a bit. "We once spoke to each other at the Flight School, until one day we broke into a fight because... Because she was angry that I have tried to steal the spotlight from her. I was just too jealous of her back then because she is more talented than I am," Fast Breeze said, "If only she can forgive me..."

"Was she your friend back then? How old were you when that happened?" I asked.

"It happened in the elementary school intended for pegasi. So we were like, eight or nine at the time. During recess, I took the attention of the other pegasi by attempting to pull off a stunt. I then told them that Rainbow Dash isn't as awesome, but she heard, and then she told me that I'm not being a very good friend to her and that we should end the friendship. Since then, we never spoke to each other again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Fast Breeze. This is a weird sounding question, but... Have you ever kissed a mare? Like, somepony of the same gender?"

"Not really. I've kissed a few stallions- and I almost got in a relationship with a mare once. Have you ever kissed a mare?"

"Me? Not really. I was once in a relationship with Rainbow Dash- we only nuzzle a few times, nothing more. So it's kind of like a platonic romance."

I kiss Fast Breeze on the cheek, and she blushes. She replies with a kiss on my lips... Something that surprises me. I think we're both surprised, really. We break from the kiss, and I begin to speak once again. "So, are you going to be in the Equestria Games in September?" I asked.

"Of course. I want to impress the Wonderbolts," She replied, "Even though I couldn't pull off the Sonic Rainboom."

"Maybe it's because you have copper hair instead of rainbow hair... And not to count the cute lavender eyes and the tan coat."

"I think you're much cuter because of your eyes that are full of kindness."

I blush, and then I giggle for a second.

* * *

Twilight's P.O.V

"Twilight, I've heard that you and Luna are beginning to be publicly open about your relationship," Apple Jack said.

"That's true," I replied, "And look over there. Fluttershy and Fast Breeze will be open about their relationship."

Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity notice Fluttershy for a second. "They could be," Rarity said, "But I wonder if Fluttershy would want to be single if she-"

"Don't underestimate her relationships with other mares," I interrupted.

"Okay, then."

"Are you planning to get a coltfriend?"

"I heard that a prince from another land is visiting Equestria. I so want to meet him!"

"Is he going to be like that rude prince that you met at the Grand Galloping Gala?"

"I surely hope not."

"And, Apple Jack... Are you going to fall in love someday?" I asked Apple Jack.

"I'm not sure. I'm busy most of the time, so I may not fall in love," She replied.

"You may do if you have time, but I don't think you have to."

"Cheese Sandwich may visit this weekend," Pinkie Pie said, "I've been dreaming about him lately. He's a bit cute."

"I think you'll be perfect for each other," I replied.

* * *

Scootaloo's P.O.V

Ever since my friends and I got cutie marks, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon decided to leave us alone, which is good. They're so annoying sometimes, but they no longer make remarks about us. And about Pinkie Pie... Well, my friends and I forgive her for what she has done, although I still have a bit of a grudge against Pinkie Pie.

* * *

**Hope you like the story so far. Any reviews/comments appreciated!**


End file.
